Golden Hearts
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: A collection of Hannah/Neville oneshots, drabble, and whatever those two cuties do together! Time sequences are jumping like mad, and aren't in order. R and R please! Had a small double-chapter problem, but it's fixed...
1. Christmas

Hannah sat in front of the Christmas tree, talking sweetly to her daughter, Alice, who was seated in her lap. The two-year-old giggled, her soft blue eyes lighting up, scanning the little pretty lights and round ornaments on the tree.

When Alice crawled around the carpet, she came upon a small, soft pink box with a small cursive _A_ imprinted on it. She gurgled and bounced on the carpet, wanting her mom to come over to her. Instead, Neville crouched next to his daughter.

"Look at that, what is that?" Neville said in a baby voice, making his daughter giggle. She clapped her hands and gurgled, trying to grasp the little pink velvet box. Her dad helped her open the box, and inside was a ornament.

The ornament was a pair of pink ballet shoes, just for her. She toddler smiled cheerfully and laughed in delight.

"That's for you, Alice." Neville smiled and hung the ornament on a low branch on the tree, letting his daughter look at it. Just then, Hannah pressed the tip of her wand to the ornament, and the tiny pieces glitter on the ornament sparkled silver. Alice was surprised, and so was Neville. Then, it started playing the song 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'.

"Just for you," Hannah told her daughter, sitting her on her lap and giving her a kiss.


	2. Pregnant

Neville was sleeping soundly next to her, while she was wide awake, thinking. _What if I'm not good enough? How will we take care of it? What will Neville say? It was so unexpected... _

"Han." She turned and saw her husband rubbing his eyes and looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm," she sighed. "Nothing." She turned to the window beside the bed, searching the starry sky with her eyes.

"You sure, love?" Neville sat up next to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. Hannah's cat, Henry, jumped up on the bed and rubbed itself against her stomach.

"Yeah, really, I'm fine." Hannah sighed and leaned against her husband's chest. She placed a single hand on her stomach.

"Stomach hurt, Han?"

"No, it's fine." Neville was becoming more and more confused.

"Then why are you up?"

"Just thinking." Hannah still didn't make eye contact with her husband, which made him slightly nervous.

"About what?"

"Hmm," she grumbled. "Us."

"Yeah, what about us?" Now, Neville was becoming curious.

"I dunno. I guess I'm thinking about a little one, that's all."

Neville shot straight up. "What do you mean, little one?"

"You know, little boy, or girl."

"You mean, Han, you're-"

"What?"

"Pregnant." Those words seemed so strange to Hannah. Sometimes, when she was little, she tought it was a little nasty. You know, how someone got. . . never mind. Hannah turned back to her husband.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she whispered. Neville looked like he was going to jump off the walls.

"Hannah, it's wonderful! I'm going to be a dad!" He grabbed Hannah and smothered her with kisses. She giggled. It was all fun, until someone gets hurt.

"Ok-kay, oka-ay, Neville. Go to bed!"

"I can't now!"

"What do I have to do to get you to shut up and go to sleep?"

"Take a nap with me," Neville pleaded.

Stupid Gryffindor.

"I always do that. Don't I?"

"Yes. Here. Now," he said in a goofy 'commander' voice.

"Yes, Master." Hannah rolled her eyes and curled up against Neville. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, leaving a large, warm hand on her stomach.


	3. Box

**Thanks for reading, you guys! If you haven't noticed, I have changed my Pen name! It went from Lunaclaw14 to MidnightIsCalling. Thanks for all your support guys, and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I would have made Neville a Hufflepuff, and these two would have gotten together a lot sooner._ A lot_ sooner.  
A/N- There is no spellcheck available, so excuse the messiness.

* * *

**

"Hey, Nev." Hannah placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, filling up a mug of warm butterbeer for him.

"Thanks," he said, kissing his girlfriend back. "How was your day?"

"Same shite, different date," she sighed, filling up a mug of butterbeer for herself. She sat next to Neville and smiled. That's when she noticed a small, hard, square box in his robes. _New item confiscated from a student? A box of candy?_ "How about yours?"

"James caused a ruckus in class. Again." Neville sighed and took a sip of his butterbeer. "Just finished grading a class's worth of exams."

"How did that go?"

"Let's just say the Potter has done it again."

"Aced it?"

"Yep." Hannah smiled. Harry's children were some of the smartest, and then there was Rose, who thankfully inherited her mother's intellegence and wit (or lack of it). Just as she tought of Harry, Neville had shifted in his seat. She turned around, and Neville was on one knee.

"Hannah Abbott, will you marry me?" He looked nervous. She was surprised, but accepted and sealed it with a kiss. Neville was her fiancee now. It sounded right.

* * *

**Awww, cute, right? The time jumps are basically going backwards, but it's fun that way! Leave a review if you could!**


	4. Tree

**Hmmm, the number of reviews are still disappointing. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Love you! Okat, here's the next chapter of the Hannah/ Neville saga-ness!**  
**Disclaimer: "Do I own Harry Potter?" Come on Magic 8 Ball, give me a yes! Aww, damn. **

* * *

"Neville, we're going to Mrs. Abbott's house," Neville's Gran said. Augusta Longbottom took Neville's hand and stepped out the door, apparating on the spot.  
"Here we are, Neville." Augusta said cheerfully. She pulled Neville to the front doorstep and gave the door a quiet knock. The house was a relatively small cottage with a large lake behind the house, and a small forest surrounding it like a peninsula.

* * *

"Coming!" A quiet voice called from the other side of the door. The door opened, and revealed a older woman with a blue blouse and a white skirt on her.

"Come in Augusta, and you too Neville," she added, with a quirky yet calming smile on her face. The door was shut behind them, and they were lead into a small and cozy living room, with the fireplace lit up with crackling sparks inside it. The mood was very calming. The three people sat around a table.

Augusta broke the silence. "So, how is Hannah?"

"She's the same, still thinking about her mother," Mrs. Abbott replied, sipping her tea. "She's outside in the tree. It's become her favorite place now. She'll stay in that tree during a blizzard, if I let her. Neville, why don't you go see Hannah? She could use some company."

"Uh, sure," Neville grumbled, walking into the kitchen and pushing the back door open. He stepped out and inhaled the fresh breeze that swept over the hills. A large oak tree was over to the far edge of the yard. It's branches swayed in the breeze, the sun setting ahead, the tree's shadow reflecting on the cottage.

Neville shyly walked to the large oak tree. He looked up the tree from the trunk and saw a girl sitting at the top branch, staring at the lake in front of her.

"Hey, Hannah! Can I come up there?" Neville called, staring at the girl in the tree.

She looked down at him and sighed. She jumped down branch by branch until she was balancing on the lowest branch, looking down at Neville.

"Can I come up here, or will you just leave me down here?" Neville asked. Hannah held out her arm and pulled Neville up onto the lowest branch. She immediately jumped up higher until she reached the top branch, Neville left at the bottom.

"You won't make this easy for me, will you?" he mumbled to himself, putting his front foot on the second branch, and others following.

After what seemed like forever, he finally met up with Hannah at the top of the tree, panting. "How did you make it up so fast?" he asked her in a curious tone.

"Practice," she whispered, looking at the ground.

Neville took a good look at Hannah. She was pale. Her hair covered her face, and her face was painted with endless sorrow, or, that's what it seemed like. She avoided his glance as much as possible.

The two just sat in silence for the remainder of the time.

* * *

**Do you like it? I'm adding another chapter soon. Review please!**


	5. Pain

**Thanks for the reviews. They're really promising.  
Disclaimer: Are you stupid? Do you think I make money off of this? No, no I don't.  


* * *

**

"Goodnight, Han." Neville pulled the covers over himself and leaned towards Hannah, putting a gentle hand on her belly.

"G' night, Neville." She sighed and put her hand on her round belly. The baby inside (they had discovered it was a girl) was due any day now, and Hannah just wanted the thing out already. She was sick of lugging it around and staying cooped up in bed all day. She felt useless. And the worst part was that her uncle Tom had to take over the pub, and he was reaching 100. A man that age shouldn't be running the pub and dealing with drunk men.

* * *

"Ouch," she hissed. Just then, she felt a warm stream of water trickle down her legs. She looked over at Neville, who was still snoring. She pawed at his arms and shoulders, and she even threatened to shove him off the bed, but he still didn't wake up. Another deep pain striked her abdomen, and she decided to leave.

_Baby's coming_

_~ Hannah_

"Please wake up soon. The baby wants to see you," Hannah whispered to Neville, giving him a kiss on the forehead and enduring another deep pain. She almost fell to the floor, but caught herself. She immediately flooed, and was at St. Mungoes; without Neville.

* * *

**I just had this idea after a while. Neville tends to be that kind of guy-on accident. Oh well, I still wish he was mine. :) **


	6. Baby

Neville awoke to his bed without his wife. As he ran desperately all over the house, he returned to his room and saw a note in his nightstand,

_Baby's coming __~ Hannah_

Neville cursed at himself and rushed to get ready and go to the hospital. "Damn, damn, damn."

* * *

"Come on, Mrs. Longbottom, keep pushing," the Healer told Hannah, who was straining and whimpering. The Healer is saying something, but Hannah's in too much pain to notice.

"...Ten. Good; try again." Hannah had been hearing this for hours, and it only meant one thing:_ Push._

She tried again this time, she heard a squelching noise, and heard the sound of fluids.

"I see the head. It's coming. Push again, Mrs. Longbottom," the Healer says. Hannah does it again, and this time the Healer is very busy. She is gently pulling on the baby; she is actually_ helping _Hannah, not just being a broken record. The baby unexpectedly slides out of her, the blood and afterbirth coming along with it. It sort of makes her sick, and her sweating doesn't make it any easier.

She can't believe this little screaming human is hers and Neville's.

"It's a girl," the Healer says, clipping the cord. Hannah already knew this, but she felt like she needed to hear it, to be reassured.

* * *

"Han?" Neville whispered, looking down at Hannah.

"Hey, Neville," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here-"

"Neville, it's okay. It doesn't matter now. She's fine."

"_She_?" Neville looked excited.

"Don't you remember the ultrasound?"

"... oh, yeah. Sorry."

" S'alright." Hannah faintly laughed.

"So, where is -- wait. What are we going to name her?"

"Alice Poppy Longbottom. Like it? I mean, If you don't like it we could-"

"Yeah, I love it." Neville kissed his wife gently, sloppily.

"So, where is she?"

"She's in the nursery. You can go see her if you want."

"You want to see her?"

"No, I'm okay. I've been around her a bit too much. A full nine months and some painful hours. I need a break."

"Okay, Love. I'll be back." He walks away, but stops at the doorway. "Wait. Did it hurt? I mean-"

"Bye, Nev." Hannah smiled, falling back to sleep. She loved her husband, even if he wasn't perfect.

He was _Neville_.


	7. Blood

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I posted. If you didn't read already, read it now! Geez, what does a girl have to do to get reviews, huh?  
A/N- Hint of Ernie/Hannah, pain, etc.**

* * *

"Crucio!" Alecto Carrow yelled at Neville. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and growling in pain.

"Hannah, no!" Ernie was holding his best friend back from her boyfriend. Yes, she was strong and very determined, but she was angry and desperate to get to Neville. "Hannah, calm down. Let him be."

Hannah listened and stopped trying to pull out of Ernie's grip. She was panting and aching and bleeding, but barely watched as another spell was fired at Neville, causing him to wince in pain.

"Neville!" She cried out before breaking down in Ernie's arms.

"Stay here," he whispered to Hannah, who was turned away. He pulled out his wand to fire a spell, but Alecto caught him.

"What do you think you are doing, little boy?" she sneered, her wand still pointed at a pained and desperate Neville.

Now was his chance, and Ernie wasn't planning on letting it slip by him. He changed into his Animagus form, a German Shepherd, and lunged at Alecto. He dug his sharp fangs into her neck, making her scream for mercy. Despite all her pleads for him to let go, he dug deeper, just what this woman deserved. Blood seeped from both corners of his mouth, and from the woman's throat. She was choking on her own blood, and was barely able to breathe.

"LET GO!" She screamed again. Ernie then let go and changed back to his human form, watching the woman die in her own pool of blood. Shows that woman right.

When Ernie turned around, he saw Hannah cradling Neville, who seemed to have fainted. He took a step towards them, but Hannah declined.

"Go find Susan, she'll need help," Hannah barely whispered, her own blood pooling into her mouth and throat. Ernie nodded and left the two alone, while looking for his girlfriend who was elsewhere, fighting off a death eater. He hoped she was still alive.

Hannah set down Neville next to her, and used her robes as a pillow for him. She was now very cold and was losing a lot of blood; fast. She didn't care. As long as Neville survived, she was happy. Even if she was dead, it didn't matter. She didn't care about herself right now. She wanted to help him, so she took her tie and wrapped it around Neville swollen and bleeding arm, holding pressure on it to clot the blood flow. As she did this, her fingers were becoming weaker, and she was becoming dizzy.

"Han?" A gentle voice whispered, trembling. She looked down and saw blue eyes looking at her. He sat up, but immediately saw her. She was very ill. Despite his hand trembling, it got better and was able to support his shaking girlfriend. Her breathing was labored, and she looked like she was in danger. "Han, we should get you to-"

_Thud. _Hannah crashed onto the floor, blood from her mouth streaming down her throat and onto the floor. She had fainted, and was choking on her own blood. She couldn't breathe for much longer. Neville had no choice, so he picked her up and ran (or wobbled) to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.


	8. Peace

Neville carefully laid Hannah down in a corner of the dungeon. It was sunbaked and warm; ideal for Hannah's rapidly dropping temperature. Her head was bleeding; the blood flowed to her mouth. Neville just took his tie and held it against Hannah's head. He didn't know what else to do since the Hospital Wing was full, and they wouldn't take in anyone else. He was worried, too. She had just recovered from a _Sectumsempra_ a few days ago, and she had barely enough blood to make it through. Sure, he was tired, but healing was more important than sleep at the moment.

"Nev...M-neville..."

Neville looked down and saw Hannah's blue eyes looking at him. They were a murky blue, not the sky blue he used to see. The blood flowing into her mouth made her grumble the words. Neville helped her up so she could spit out the blood. Once the blood was out of her mouth, she stumbled onto Neville to catch her balance. She moaned in pain.

"I know," Neville whispered sympathetically. Hannah stumbled to the ground, with support from Neville. "It's okay." The blood from her head clotted and Hannah was a bit more stable.

"Dizzy..." she mumbled. "Sick..."

"I know, I know." Neville knew Hannah would be sick at the sight of her blood. He held her against him. It was the least he could do.

Hannah nuzzled her head into his chest. He looked down at her and smiled, gently lying down against the wall. Hannah shifted a little, but was quickly asleep.

He looked up into the sunset and saw the pink sky, with no trace of the Dark Mark to be seen. Peace on earth.


	9. Lunch

"Daddy?" Neville turned behind him to see his daughter looking up at him.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Can you make me lunch, please? I'm hungry." Alice rubbed her tummy. "It's growling, like Gryffindor!"

Neville chuckled. "Okay, Munchkin, what would you like?" Neville walked to the kitchen, Alice wobbling behind him. She sat in the barstool overlooking the counter.

"Mac n' cheese, please!" She giggled. "And milk." Neville poured milk from the refridgerator into a glass and gave it to Alice. He prepared the Marcaroni and cheese into a pot and let it simmer.

"You know you're going to Lorcan and Lysander's tonight for a sleepover? Mommy and Daddy are going out for the night. "

"Yes. I love it there. Lor and Ly don't scream like Lily and Hugo. They're fun to play with and they're really cute!"

"I'm sure they are." Neville handed Alice a small bowl of Macaroni, and she started gobbling it down. Neville made him a bowl for himself and took a glass of milk. Like father, like daughter.

* * *

**A spur-of-the-moment deal. Like? No likey? **


	10. Again

"She's cute," Neville whispered, rubbing the little girl's cheek. She gurgled and laughed, looking up at her father. Alice had finally opened her eyes, and like all babies, they were sky blue.

"Neville, all babies have blue eyes. They might not be blue like mine. They could be like yours," Hannah said to her husband, who wouldn't look away from their baby girl. "Come on, she has to sleep, leave her alone, will you?" After Hannah had delivered the baby, she hadn't gotten much sleep, and she was ready to go to sleep.

"Fine," said Neville. He didn't want to leave his daughter, but she needed sleep, like him. Neville tucked her in with a little pink giraffe blanket and kissed her goodnight. Hannah kissed her daughter, and they both went to bed across the hall, hopefully getting some sleep. They both slipped into the bed and turned out the lights.

"Good night, Neville," Hannah whispered.

"G' night, Han." He put his hand around Hannah's waist and drifted off to sleep, until Alice started crying...


	11. Laundry

_"Neville?" _

_"Yeah, Han?" _

_"Where are you?" _

_"Uh... good point. Umm, I'll try to find you, just stay still."_

_"Okay..." _

_"Ooops, sorry, 'cuse me, pardon me," Neville said, weaving through all the snake corpses. _

_"Neville, what or who are you talking to?"_

_"Umm... laundry?" _

* * *

"Huh? What?" Neville grumbles as Hannah shoves him off the bed.

"You were dreaming, love. Wake up, it's a day before Hogwarts term begins, remember?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, thanks." Neville bolted upward and ran to the bathroom. "Oh, wait..."

"What's the matter?" Hannah asks, Neville walking to the front of her. "Wha-"

Neville cuts her off and kisses her full on the lips. He puts a hand behind her head, pulling her closer. She starts to kiss him back, only until Henry comes into the bedroom and jumps up onto the bed next to them, and purrs. Neville releases the kiss reluctantly, and Hannah giggles as Henry jumps into her arms. Hannah kissed Hnery, and Neville walked off to the bathroom.

" S'cuse me, pardon me, whoops," Neville says, followed by, "dammit, ouch, bloody arse".

"Neville, language!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Neville!"

"Sorry, it's the laundry."


	12. Toilet

**Wow, has been a while, hasn't it? I just love these two. Too much, in fact. Ah, fandom love. :) Well, happy time now. More N/H fluff!  
Disclaimer: Neville would be mine. Hannah would be my best friend.  
A/N: If you're an Astrology junkie (like me), today is (approximately) the last day the sun is in Aries. Oh, and there's no spellcheck. :)**

* * *

Neville was off to his Auror duties, as usual. He was like a robot. Dress, eat, kiss -*ahem*- snog Hannah, leave. But today, his system malfunctioned. He was awaked to the sound of the toilet flushing.

A bit too often.

He knocked on the master bathroom door. He was greeted by Hannah's voice.

"Hi, Neville, good morning."

"Hey, can I come in? Is eveything alright in there?"

"Uh, sure, come in," Hannah seemed to mumble. Neville opened the door to find Hannah crouching over the toilet. Her face was as red as a beet, and she was sweating. "Hi, Neville."

"Hannah, are you alright?" Neville asked, a bit scared.

"Uh.. yeah, fine..." Hannah was tired, dark bags under her eyes.

"Hannah, may I ask how long have you been up?"

"Uh-" she said, but she immediately vomited. "I think six." She looked into the toilet. "That was attractive, wasn't it?"

"Uh... no, not really. But... since_ six_?!"

"Yeah, isn't that nice?" Hannah grumbled sarcastically. "I think-" she vomited again. She started panting, "I think Frankie is giving me a hard time." She smiled, though looking extremely tired - and pissed. "You go to work, I'll be fine. Alice is eating breakfast downstairs. She made her cereal herself."

"You're sure now?"

Hannah vomited again, and, panting harder, replied, "yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch. I'm coming to check on you."

"Okay... bye Neville."

"Bye, Love." He gave Hannah a kiss on her forehead and walked downstairs.

_Great, only two more months of this_, Neville thought to himself, giving his daughter a kiss, and apparating to the Ministry. _It's not her fault._

* * *

**Isn't pregnancy great? Review!**


	13. Oreos

**Wow, did you guys like the last chapter? Bit of reality check there, wasn't it? Reviewers, Kudos (praise and the candy bar) to you.  
****Disclaimer: Dammit, Neville, be real!!!  
****A/N: We're in Taurus now!!! Be excited. **

* * *

_Lunch..._

Neville arrived at his flat to find Alice at the kitchen table, munching on Muggle Oreos, guzzling down milk. She turned and saw her father, and smiled.

"Hi Daddy! Why are you here?" she asked, running into him for a hug.

"Your mummy isn't feeling well. I've come to check on her," replied Neville.

"Okay... well, she's sleeping. But, she's been making funny sounds." Alice shrugged.

"Okay. Finish your Oreos. But not too many, you'll end up like Mommy and feel sick."

"Okay, Daddy." Alice smiled.

"Good girl, now stay quiet while I stay with Mummy," said Neville. Alice just nodded and walked back to the table. Neville, who was thankful for such a cooperative daughter, quietly walked up the stairs into the bedroom, finding Hannah asleep in the bed. As he walked to his side of the bed, he looked at Hannah and saw her eyes barely open. She didn't move; only breathed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Hannah resisted the urge to slap him. Instead, she snorted.

"I take that as a no..."

* * *

**Isn't pregnancy great? Again. Review!**


	14. Sleep

**How 'bout that? Two chapters in one day, you lucky dogs!  
Disclaimer: Hannah! Neville! Whay aren't you guys real?!?!?!?!  
A/N: Still, no spellcheck. :)**

* * *

"Neville, are you even listening?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem to be looking into space."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No. Yes?"

"Pick one."

"Okay, no."

"I said good night, Mr. Longbottom."

"Good night, Mrs. Longbottom."

"I like the sound of that. Abbott was getting old.... Neville?"

"Zzzz..."

* * *

**That took place a few days after they got married. Review?**


	15. Bleed

**A/N: Hugs to my chapter peeps. Inspiration for this chapter from Trevor's Pigtails. A cute and awesome story. Go read it. Seriously. The chapter is called Night.  
Disclaimer: If only these two were real... damn. Only in my dreams.  
**

* * *

"Hannah? Hannah, wake up!" This time, Hannah was the one that was oversleeping. "Hannah!" Neville shook her. Hard.

"N-n-n-e-e-evuuuulle.... wh-h-at?" she grumbled, trying to breathe.

"Right. You're bleeding."

"What?"

"You're bleeding. Loads."

"Damn," she muttered, looking down between her legs. "Sorry, Neville. It's my monthly friend. It decided to stop by early. I'm sorry." Hannah looked like she was about to cry.

"No, Hannah it's alright. I'll wash them. You get cleaned up." Neville kissed a stray tear from her face and began stripping the sheets. He read the clock: _6:45. Time to get ready for work, _thought Neville.

"Sorry," she muttered again, walking into the light that was the bathroom.

* * *

**Well, call it the watercloset. Whatever.**

**By the way, for all the boys or kiddies that don't understand girl "stuff", Hannah's not pregnant in this chapter. See, random, I told you!**


	16. Ghost

**Reviewer(s): Hugs to you. You're saints.  
Disclaimer: I wish I lived in the time period of Hannahs and Nevilles.  
A/N: Still no spellcheck. :)**

* * *

Just as Hannah and Neville fell asleep, Alice ran into their bedroom, screaming.

"Mummy! Daddy! There's a ghost in my room, and he won't leave me alone!"

"Alice, as old as our flat is, there is no ghost in your bedroom," Neville told his daughter quietly, trying not to awake the heavily-pregnant Hannah. "And, please stay quiet."

"Sorry, Daddy", she whispered.

"Okay, now let's go into your room and find that ghost." Neville hopped out of bed, (more like fell out of bed), and took Alice's hand, walking into her bedroom. She released his hand and ran to the corner where the ghost was supposedly seen.

"It was here, Daddy. It only comes out when you and Mummy are asleep." Neville groaned.

"Okay, well, what do you want me to do?" Neville asked.

"I want it gone," Alice replied flatly, forcefully.

"Alright, Alice, we'll see what we can do," said Neville. He walked to the corner, standing still. He felt nothing. No cold spots, no warm spots, no dizziness. The only thing he felt was Alice's Teddy bear, Barnabas.

And then, red eyes aglow, Barnabas moved.

* * *

**I love the name Barnabas. Deal with it. **

**So, aren't ghosts great? Tell me about it... **

**Review?**


	17. Hurt

**Yay, another chapter. I'm on a roll! I'm shooting for 100 chapters. All chapter ideas appreciated. You'll get your name on here, don't worry, I won't steal it. :)  
Disclaimer: Hannah, Neville, why aren't you real?!?!**

* * *

"Neville," Hannah groaned. He was on top of her again. "Neville! Get off of me!"

While she was screaming at him, Neville continued snoring. Hannah snorted. She shoved him away from her. Too hard.

*Thud*. He fell onto the ground, moaning and cursing at himself.

"Neville?" She asked quietly, timidly.

"Oh fuck," Neville groaned. "What the hell happened? Hannah?" He grabbed onto the side of the bed and pulled himself up slowly. He had landed on his shoulder, and it was most likely sprained or broken. He looked up on the bed, looking for Hannah, only to find her crying.

"Hannah. Why are you crying?" He whispered, climbing onto the bed.

"I pushed you off the bed," she cried, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. "And... and... I hurt you! I'm so sorry, Neville!"

"No, Hannah, it's alright, it's just a little bruised, that's all." Neville pulled her into his arms, his wife crying into his chest. He gently rubbed her back, whispering soothing noises. "Shh, Hannah, it's alright. I'm fine. See? My arm is fine!"

Hannah violently shook her head.

"I hurt you."

* * *

** I really don't know where this chapter came from. Reviews?**


	18. Love

**Another chapter in one day. I'm happy. Make sure that you read the last chapter 'cause that was added a few minutes ago.  
Disclaimer: I own the books and movies. They're loads of awesomeness. It's epic. **

* * *

"Neville, why do you love me?"

Neville choked on his breath. "W-what?"

"Why do you love me?" asked Hannah flatly, obviously curious.

Neville turned to his wife. _Why would she ask such a question? _"Do I have to answer that?"

He blew it.

* * *

**Da da da daaaaaa! Review? **


	19. Kill

**Another chapter. Hooray.  
Disclaimer: It's the time for the Taureans to shine. Be excited.  
A/N: No spellcheck. :)**

* * *

Hannah was crying.

Neville knew Hannah cried quite often. Not because she was a cry baby, (okay, maybe she was a bit), but some things really hurt her. Like the death of both her Dad and her Mum. That was bad, finding out about the death of her Mum. He remembered finding her in the dark; sobbing, vomiting, screaming.

So, to discover what was distressing her, he walked up to the bedroom, lifted the covers from the bed, and put his waist around his sobbing wife.

"Shh, come on, Hannah, don't cry," he whispered. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead for minutes, possibly half an hour. To his surprise, she calmed down quickly, now quietly breathing against his chest.

Neville took her chin and gently lifted it so she was looking straight at him. Neville's eyes looked dominant but gentle. "What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant, Neville," she whispered, before another tear ran down her cheeks. "But I killed it. I didn't mean to, but I killed it." She started sobbing again, screaming into his chest.

Neville knew she wouldn't hurt anything. Not even him. Okay, she would hurt something: insects. She hated those things.

"Hannah, you didn't kill it."

"Yes I did, Neville, who else would have killed my baby?" she whispered, choking on her tears and huffing for breath. Neville patted her back and moved her hair behind her ears, the sweat and tears rolling freely down her face.

This was one thing he didn't like about Hannah. She was like Harry; she blamed herself for everything.

"Hannah," he said firmly but gently. "You didn't kill it. Nature stopped it from living because they knew it wouldn't survive. Nature knew it would only suffer. You couldn't control it." He kissed her on the forehead. Hannah nodded, finally accepting that it wasn't her fault.

"Alright, come into the bathroom, let's wash you off." He carried his shaky wife and placed her on the edge of the tub. He grabbed a washcloth, and lightly soaked it with warm water.

She watched him the whole time, and as he gently wiped her face, tears and sweat becoming something wonderful, like steam or a light breeze, she smiled.

"Neville?" she asked, her voice so low, it was barely audible.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Hold me, and don't let go. Please?" Neville nodded and carried her back to their bed. He placed her back under the covers, and he slid into them too, his hands covering hers on her abdomen. He lightly pressed his hand onto her slightly firm stomach. His baby was slowly descending back into Hannah. He was okay with that. Sure, their baby wouldn't survive, but it would always be a part of Hannah. In her blood, memories, and in her heart. His, too.

Always in his heart.

* * *

**Damn, was that too sincere, sad, or fluffy? I'm not used to writing like this. Comedy sometime soon, I promise. Review?**


	20. Boys

**Okay, I wrote this four days ago. I was bored and a bit giddy. Yay.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Oh fuck," Hannah groaned. She had felt her first contraction, and it was just after breakfast. "Frankie, can't you be patient?" The baby kicked. Obviously not. "Be patient, baby. I don't want to deliver you at home. Well, I could, but that would... oh, shut up, Hannah!"

"Hannah? Did you say something?" Neville asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Frankie's coming," said Hannah.

Neville froze. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, when?" Neville was clueless about girls. Well, not entirely. He knew a great deal about girls, due to his closest friends being girls. But some things, he didn't know about, and he didn't want to know about them anyways.

"When Frankie wants to kill me. In other words, a few hours," Hannah explained. Neville sighed.

"Well, you want anything to eat?"

"Not really, thanks, Neville."

And after that, she waited, until another contration hit, and she fell into a deep pit of darkness; sleep.

Well, not quite.

* * *

Hannah awoke with a start. She looked around, her vision hazy, but she only saw light. The light burned, so she closed her eyes. Then, after a few mintues, she realized felt fifteen pounds lighter. She blank rapidly, and saw a patch of brown floating around in the room.

"Hannah?"

"Mmmm..." she grumbled.

"Hannah!" said the voice again. It was Neville.

"Nev-" she started, but was constricted by a hug from Neville. "Hi, Neville."

"They had to give you a cesarean. You fainted at home. I don't know why, but..."

"And, where is Frankie?"

"He's in the Nursery. They said he might have some breathing problems," explained Neville. Hannah frowned.

"So," she said in a whisper, "is he going to be okay?" She was about to cry. She just almost killed _another_ human being.

"They're 99.9 percent sure that he's going to be breathing on his own in a few days." He saw Hannah's facial expressions. "It's alright, Han, he's strong, like Alice was." Neville hugged his wife to reassure her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, have you actually seen him?"

"Yes. I wasn't allowed in the room during the cesarean, but I got to see him in his incubator. All of those tubes and machines beeping... it must be like hell in there. And... he's really like you. He has little tufts of gold hair, like yours. And... he's really pink. Not like Alice, but paler, like you." Neville smiled. Hannah smiled, too.

Suddenly, Hannah's nurse came in.

"Would you like to see your baby?" she, so called Mrs. Zimmer, said.

Neville looked down at Hannah to see her nodding.

"Yes, please," he replied. The nurse smiled and left, and within a few mintues, came back into the room with a bundle of blue blankets, thin golden hair and pink skin, along with some clear tubes running through the baby's arms. Hannah looked a bit intimidated, but gladly took her son from the nurse's arms.

"Hi, Frankie," Hannah whispered. "I'm your mummy." Hannah then handed Frankie (real name Franklin) to Neville. He cradled him in his arms and gently kissed the baby's forehead.

Hannah smiled at the two. Her boys. Her favorite boys.

* * *

**I told you I'd make Frankie happen. :)**


	21. Ready

****

**Quirky oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hannah, you're killing me!"

"And?" she purred.

"well, you're very attractive, but not right now, it's three in the morning."

"Well, then, when?"

"Tommorow. You better be ready."

"I will be."

* * *

**Well, not much. Review?**


	22. Brother

**Hugs to my reviewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alice!" Neville said, accepting a hug from his daughter.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" she squealed, squeezing the air out of her father's body.

"Whoa, big hug!" he chuckled. "So, did you have fun at the Scamanders?"

"Yeah! Lorcan and Lysander are so big now! They took me on an expedition to find Mini Snorkacks!"

"That sounded like fun, Ali. So, are you ready to see your brother?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good," Neville whispered, smiling. Hannah came in through the door, carrying Frankie in a baby carrier. Blue blankets were put on him so he didn't shiver in the cold February air.

"Frankie!" Alice whispered excitedly. She took a first look at her brother. She saw that he was very small and pink. He even had tufts of golden hair! "He's so cute!"

"And he's your brother," Hannah whispered, cradling the sleeping baby in her arms. And, almost bouncing off the walls, Alice said,

"I have a brother!"

* * *

**So... ewr... that's it. :) Review? And, different people! I get the same two or three every time (not that I don't like you guys, you guys rock my socks!), but geez, please, some other people! **


	23. Dance

****

********

**This chapter was written by A Scarlet Rebel's request. This was her plot, not mine. :)  
Disclaimer: A Scarlet Rebel.... A Scarlet Rebel.... A Scarlet Rebel...**

* * *

"I love you, Mrs. Longbottom."

"And I love you, Mr. Longbottom," she purred.

"Shall we dance?" asked Neville, giving his newly-wed wife a kiss on the cheek.

"We shall." Neville took her hand, laying it atop of hers and moving out to the dance floor, where their already wedded friends danced with their spouses. They looked around; it was a small wedding, but these were all their friends. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Rolf and Luna, Ernie and Susan and Justin and Eloise.

They stepped onto the dance floor, Neville's hands on her waist. Neville rememberd taking Ginny to the Yule Ball and spending almost that whole night dancing with her, and now, he had his girl, for real. His Hannah.

Neville suddenly noticed he was stepping on something a bit curved and bony. He looked down at Hannah. She was looking down at her feet.

He was stepping on her feet.

He took his feet off of hers and turned red. "Sorry."

"'Salright, Neville," she giggled. They gently turned, and he did it once again.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"You mean, I'm not annoying you?"

"No, I kind of like it," Hannah explained lazily. She closed her eyes and leaned against Neville's chest. He looked up; it was a full moon. No wonder Luna was acting a bit "giddy". Neville smiled to himself and held Hannah's back against him, gently swaying to the midnight breeze. Neville liked Hannah; she would always say it's okay, even if he screwed up, big time.

He loved his Hannah.

********

* * *

**Sorry it's not perfect, Scars. **

So, reviews, anyone?


	24. Scream

************

So, I watched New Moon (oh, shut up!) and I had a fancy for... well.... you'll see. ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are simply my slaves.

* * *

Today was the tenth anniversary of Hannah's mum and dad's death, and she was taking it hard. See, they both died on the same date. It was April 5th. One year apart.

So, she woke up, April 5th, 2005; sobbing.

Neville knew this day would come. Boy, did he dread it.

-NH-

As the sun went down, and the moon rose, they both decided to take a break, and relax on the couch. Neville was careful to preserve Hannah's happy feelings.

They both snuggled together under one big Jaguar print throw. (They both had the Animagi form of a Jaguar.) Hannah nuzzled her head in Neville's neck, napping quietly and breathing gently. Neville definitely enjoyed this type of time with her.

He comfortably settled under the blanket, curling around Hannah, trying to do his best to keeping her safe. He gave a heavy sign, and she grumbled, content. Henry, their cat, sat on the recliner next to them, curled up in his little cocoon of fur. Nevile smiled and put a hand on Hannah's growing (and swolen) stomach. Inside, was their little girl. They sat like that for a good half hour.

Suddenly, Hannah began fidgeting and shaking. Then, she screamed. It was like a wail, scream, and whimper thrown together, and it was absolutely horrible. She did it multiple times until Neville stepped in.

"Hannah, Hannah. Shhh, calm down, it's okay," Neville whispered, giving her some room to move. She turned to look at him, looking surprised, but upset and tired. "Are you okay, Han?"

Hannah nodded, a tear running down her cheek. She snuggled back into Neville, hoping that this eternal nightmare would just go away.

If only...

* * *

**If you have ever seen New Moon, and you've heard how Bella's screamed when she was sleeping, it was that kind of scream. Yes, I have an obsession with a scream, shut up!**

**Also, I'm not excatly sure when her mum died. It was OoTP, but I don't know what exact year or date... Oi, someone hit me! **

**Reviews?**

****


	25. Pants

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been venting. On the bright side, we're 1/4 way through. Eeeeeep!  
****Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

* * *

"Neville?"

"Yes?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

"You're... uh... oh God, how do I say this?" Hannah tried not to laugh.

"What's the matter?"

"Neville, did you bother to put any pants or underwear on? It's annoying me." Neville started feeling a strange draft on his bottom.

"Oh... whoops." Neville blushed. Hannah giggled.

"Well, Longbottom, if you keep doing that, them we might as well make use of it," Hannah said slyly.

"Indeed."


	26. Kiss

**Time for more Neville/Hannah! Yeep!**  
**Disclaimer: Ouch. **

* * *

"Hi, Neville," Hannah whispered shyly.

"Hey, Hannah," Neville replied. "Come here." He pulled her to his side, placed a hand on the back of her neck, and pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, pressing against his lips harder, pushing him back towards the cold stone wall. Neville put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, and kissing her more intensely. A groan escaped his lips, and she whimpered. Neville reluctantly, slowly pulled away, their foreheads pressed together.

"Room of Requirements?" Neville panted.

"Deal," Hannah whispered.

* * *

**They were in their seventh year. Lovely or killer? **


	27. Floor

**Wow, it's been a while. now I'm back. Hooray! C'mon, you aren't happy? Fine.**

**Discliaimer: Uh...**

**P.S. - Following "dribble" takes place before the children are born.**

* * *

"Neville, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hannah asked. He stared at her with a blank face, and then blinked.

"Oh, uh, no?" He blushed. Classic Neville.

"Well then, I guess it's time I did, " she said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Hannah grabbed him by the waist and neck, and pulled him to the floor.

"Get over here, big boy. It's about time you earned yourself some respect." She then placed her lips on his. He stayed on the ground, unmoving, trying to make sense of the situation.

Oh, Neville.

* * *

**Silly Huffie. What will we ever do with her? Write fanfics, of course!**

**Review? Pleases?**


End file.
